Anakin Skywalker (Destiny)
This Page pertains to Anakin as seen in the Destiny Canon. Anakin Skywalker is the patriarch of the Skywalker family. Anakin was born to Shmni Skywalker and through the Force using the DNA of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Chosen One, was the child of a prophecy, the one destined to destroy the Sith and bring Balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker was a legendary pilot, warrior, and Jedi. He was famous for more than his skills however, he had a infamous temper and was often stubborn and arrogant as well as impulsive often putting him at odds with the Jedi Council. Characteristics Name: Anakin 'Ani' Skywalker Mother: Shmni Skywalker Father: 'The Force' Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Father figure) Spouse: Padme Amidala Children: Leia , Luke , and Jinn Skywalker Sibling: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Anakin and Obi-Wan had a changing relationship) Ahsoka Tano Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ka-Adi Mundi Padawan: Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker (co-mentored with Obi-Wan) Lightsaber form: Form V Shien/Djem So Artaru(formerly) Age: 22 (DD) 37 (Tof) 42 (COTC) 62 (WOTF) Profession: Slave, Mechanic, Pilot, Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight, General of Gold Squadron, Jedi Master, Jedi Grandmaster, Patiarch of the Skywalker family Early Life Anakin Skywalker was born into slavery when his mother gave birth to him. By the time Anakin was three years old Shmni and Anakin had been sold into the Hutt clan. The Hutts lost slaves; Shmni and Anakin, betting on the podraces to Watto. It was under Watto's tutorage that Anakin learned how to podrace and that he was the only human that could do it, due to his Jedi reflexes. Though untrained at this point Anakin's Force potential showed itself in his podracing, his mechanical aptitude, and in visions. Anakin was a very precognitive child. Meeting Padme Amidala Meeting Qui-Gon Jinn Booneta Eve Meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi Tested by the Council Battle of Naboo With the Queen unmasked as handmaiden, Padme Amidala, much to the surprise of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar-Jar Binks, and the Gungans, the Queen pleaded to her case and was able to enlist the help of the Gungans. While Queen Amidala, Captain Paneka and others raided the Palace, Anakin Skywalker followed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once the fighting began, Qui-Gon, worried for his safety, ordered young Anakin into the cockpit of a starfighter. Funeral of a Jedi Master Jedi apprentice Anakin Skywalker seemed to master the Force with ease, much easier than his peers. Anakin had a different childhood than any other Jedi apprentice and due to this he did not make friends within the order easily. It was said, that Anakin had too much energy and had trouble sitting down and meditating though he could often be found working on some kind of mechanical project as a way to pass the time. He also often snuck out, much to the charagin of his master, and attended the swoop bike races in the undercity. Reuniting with Padme Amidala Returning to Tattooine Touching the Dark Side Funeral of a Skywalker Infilitrating Genosis The Arena Duel with Dooku After the fiasco in the arena Anakin and his master headed toward a gunship with the intent of ending the Clone Wars before they had begun. Unfortutantly, Padme was thrown from the gunship creating tension between Master and Padawan. The tensions were already high when Anakin engaged in battle with the expert duelist, Count Tyrone Dooku who even after defeating Obi-Wan battling the young padawan before taking his arm. Count Dooku was then approached by his old Jedi Master, Yoda, who dueled him. Count Dooku, now lost to the darkness, knew his old master's weaknesses though a better duelist that Tyrone, Yoda would not stand by and let Anakin and Obi-Wan be clobbered by debris, thus allowing Tyrone Dooku the distraction he needed to escape. Beginning of the Clone Wars A New Arm Because of rushing headlong into battle with Count Tyrone Dooku, Anakin had lost his right arm from the elbow down to the hand. Part of him would always remain on Genosis. Anakin was scheduled to have a mechanical arm attached and worked closely with the medic, Aelynn, who soon became good friends with the Jedi Padawan. Anakin worked closely with Aelynn to construct and arm that not only would be capable of weilding a lightsaber but would give him enhanced strength. Secret Wedding on Naboo While escorting Senator Amidala back to her home planet of Naboo the two secretly wed with just a clergyman and their two droids; See Three-poi and Artoo in attendance. Artoo recorded the event and logged in into his memory banks. A new Lightsaber Form After being beating by Count Tyrone Dooku, Anakin decided that his chosen Form, Form IV, Artaru, no longer suited him and began training and researching a way to beat Makashi, Count Dooku's Form, which led Anakin to Form V Shien and Djem So, the strength in his new mechno-arm was well suited to this new form. Anakin Skywalker began constructing a new lightsaber. A new Lightsaber After the destruction of Anakin's lightsaber on Genosis, after returning from his honeymoon on Naboo, Anakin Skywalker began the construction of his next lightsaber. Anakin Skywalker would carry this lightsaber with him for the entirety of his life only construction other lightsabers for practice and for back-ups. Though he would lose this weapon, he would be able to retrieve it. Death of a Jedi Knight A New Master After Obi-Wan Kenobi was assumed dead, the Jedi Council assigned Anakin Skywalker to a new master, much to his displeasure, Master Mundi of the High Jedi Council. Reunited with Obi-Wan Jedi Trials Battle on Yavin IV Anakin Skywalker was led into a trap by Count Dooku's apprentice, a Dark Jedi by the name of Ventress. This was one of Anakin's first chances to utilize his new form, and he emerged, victoriously. Ghost Hand Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano Mission on Christophsis Saving Jabba's Son Second Battle with Dooku Second Battle of Genosis Inflitirating the Slave Ring Secrets during the War Ahsoka's Trial Different Destiny Marriage Exposed Leaving the Order Being a Husband A New Order Saving Padme Darth Wrath The Prophecy Battling Dooku Dooku as Prisoner Tyrone's Revalations Order 66 Surviving Operation Knightfall Becoming a Father Clone Loyalty Rebellion Life on Dantooine Twist of Fate Birth of a Son Jedi Academy Choice of the Chosen Will of the Force "I want to say that being the Grandmaster of the Jedi is nothing compared to be here among my family. As Skywalkers you are all very stubborn," Anakin said, "Each and every one of you, and you all mean so much to me, and to your grandmother, Force rest her soul," Anakin said, "And I know that I haven't past on the greatest legacy as a Jedi, and that I was intemperant in my youth, I had a temper that could often rile Master Yoda, and I gave Master Obi-Wan more than his fair share of gray hairs," he said, and Luke and Leia laughed, "I want to say that I have been very blessed throughout my life, to have come from being a slave, to marrying a Queen, and having the best family I could ask for, despite the adversity in my life I wouldn't change anything. This toast is not to me, but to all the Skywalkers..." ''-Anakin as the patriach of the Skywalker family'' Relationships Shmni Skywalker C-3PO Artoo Watto Padme Amidala Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Master Yoda Master Mundi Ahsoka Tano Captain Rex Tano Luke Skywalker Leia Skywalker Jinn Skywalker Mara Jade Kenobi Skywalker Galen Marek Satine Kryze Kenobi Anella Kenobi Skye Tano Nikana Tano Tyrone Dooku Bail Organa Mon Mothma Anakin 'Kin' Marek Amidala 'Ami' Marek Rahm Marek Kenobi 'Nobi' Skywalker Jade Skywalker Ty Skywalker Abilities Pilot Mechanic Master of Djem So Force Abilities This Gallery shows Anakin is his perferred lightsaber combat form, Djem So. S5Finale31.PNG Star-wars-the-clone-wars-20120103082232927-3582775 640w-610x343-600x337.jpg Celwalls.com 76.jpg djemso.jpg StarWarsCloneWarsMovie209 zpsf8a342ab.png